My Memory
My Memory is a special story included in the Sword Oratoria Volume 3 limited edition booklet. Summary Tiona awoke to find herself in a stone room. The room itself had bloodstains in various places, was dirty, and had a small barred window. Near her were a pile of books with one open that was the story of a hero fighting a Minotaur. As she heard cheering, her sister Tione returned to the room and told her that her turn was next. Tiona wondered why her sister was much younger than normal but her sister answered her rudely like she used to before she fixed her language. Tione's body was a child's body unlike her usual well endowed self. Taking in the surroundings, Tiona realized that they were in a colosseum, having been there ever since they were young. She asked her sister what she fought, learning that she fought an Orc and Hellhound. Tione motioned to the exit and told her to go, mentioning that if she won Kali would give her a reward. An excited Tiona rushed through the exit and out to the arena, wondering what hero story she would pick as her reward. Tiona awoke and realized that it was a dream. She yawned as she recalled the hero stories that she had collected in the past. After she finished breakfast, a concerned Tione came over to her and began lecturing her on the debt she owed on Urga. She was especially in disbelief after hearing that Tiona was still 90,000,000 valis in debt. Tiona tried getting help from Ais but only received a half hearted answer. Ais herself was wearing a maid outfit as punishment for heading to the 24th floor on her own. Tiona remembered that Ais had found a Jewel Tree on the way to the 24th floor with the Hermes Familia and asked for its location. This angered Tione even further, causing her to force her sister to learn how hard it was to earn money by selling items at the market. Tiona headed to the market area in southwest Orario as she was instructed. The market in southwestern Orario had much more of a foreign feel than anywhere else in the city since most people came from across the seas. She set up shop in the free market area and began selling the items given to her. She recognized the items as she sold them, especially Lefiya's old clothes, remembering that Lefiya had mentioned that her chest felt tight. Tiona thought that selling the items would be easy until she was finished with the clothes, after which hardly anyone came by. Even if adventurers did stop by they would run away when they recognized her just like a certain adventurer and his companions. She tried calling customers to her shop, however she still failed. Even if she thought about giving up, imagining Tione's smirk made her keep on going. Deciding to browse the market for a while, Tiona gathered up her items. As she looked around, she found an Elf selling books. One book in particular, Arcadia, caught her eye. Just as she stretched her hand out to grab it, she hit someone else's hand. Turning to look, she saw that the other person was wearing a black full face helmet. The person apologized and yielded the book to her as he didn't have money. Tiona spent a few moments looking over the other person. The person's height was around her own and she guessed that he was an adventurer based on how he acted. The black helmet he wore covered his entire head except for his mouth. She wondered if he felt hot wearing a full face helmet until he embarrassingly told her that it wouldn't come off. As she walked with Bell, she learned that after trying it on, the helmet wouldn't come off. He ended up paying a large amount to the owner, ending up with no money left. After Tiona failed to remove it, she came to the conclusion that it was a Cursed Item. Cursed Items usually made the wearer unable to remove them though she asked him if there were any other side effects just to make sure. He told her that everyone looked different through the helmet and that Tiona looked like an Elf. Tiona agreed to help remove the helmet if he would help her sell the remaining items. While looking for a spot to sell items, Tiona questioned Bell further, learning that his grandfather often read them to him. Bell asked for her name, however she didn't want him to run away after learning her name, and taking advantage that she looked different, she told him that her name was Elna. He immediately recognized that Elna was the heroine of the book Arcadia and wondered why she was interested in hero stories. Tiona revealed that she used to live in a dangerous place with hero stories being the only other source of entertainment she had. Eventually the pair found a place and began to set up shop. While they set up their shop, Tiona learned more about Bell. His supporter had apparently disappeared, and after searching places where she might be, one of his acquaintances brought him to the free market to lighten his mood. Unfortunately, not only did he end up with a Cursed Item but he also became lost. She asked if he was worried about his supporter, though while he was, he felt like he would meet her again soon. The two of them weren't able to sell anything after spending quite some time. Bell decided to try selling their items directly to others and Tiona agreed. The pair headed to the shop that looked like it had the most money. The shop owner, an Amazoness named Lulu, took a look at their items but only offered 1000 valis for everything. Tiona tried to negotiate with Lulu for a better price. Lulu refused her offer, annoying Tiona even further, especially with her breasts that were much bigger than Tione's own. Bell interrupted their negotiations by suggesting to add the used weapons with the items. She could tell that Lulu was interested and decided to give a price. Tiona offered the items for 30,000 valis total, shocking both Bell and Lulu. Lulu ultimately gave in though quickly tried to sell them something else which was a discount on the amount of money she had to pay. Tiona rejected her offer but Lulu ignored her and walked over to Bell. Lulu proceeded to seduce him, telling him that if he paid the amount, he could do whatever he wanted to her body. Tiona knew that Lulu was insulting her by offering Bell what she didn't have, filling her with anger and a sense of defeat, especially despair at that possibility of a man she felt comfortable around bow to another woman. However, both Amazonesses were shocked when Bell refused her offer. Tiona was overjoyed at his decision while grabbing the bag of money. As they left the shop, she learned that to Bell, Lulu looked like a stocky Dwarf woman, causing her to burst out laughing. As Tiona had sold all of her items, it was her turn to keep her promise to Bell. Just as they were leaving the free market, she spotted Airmid and ran over to her. Tiona explained the situation to Airmid. Once she understood the situation, Airmid suggested for Bell to come to the Dian Cecht Familia apothecary, however before she could finish Naaza interrupted her. Naaza asked her if she still wanted to take things from them even after taking everything they had. Bell was surprised that Naaza recognized him though she recognized him by his scent. As they left, Tiona asked if Airmid knew the Chienthrope. Airmid explained that they had somewhat of a history between them while she had a grim look on her face. Tiona then realized that she forgot to ask him for his name but laughed it off, thinking of their time together as somewhat of a romance. She theorized that she would meet him again some day and had Airmid shop with her. Airmid wondered what she was going to buy, causing Tiona to blush while smiling, telling her that it was the book that would remind her of the memories. Characters *Tiona Hiryute *Tione Hiryute *Ais Wallenstein *Mord Latro *Bell Cranel *Lulu *Airmid Teasanare *Naaza Erisuis Navigation